A REALLY Unexpected Relationship
by BronyWriter186
Summary: Rainbow has loved Twilight since she first saw her even though she looked like a complete egghead, and her getting wings only made her even hotter, but what she didn't know was that Twilight loved Rainbow since first sight as well. After Rainbow finally gets the guts to ask Twilight out how will she keep them together? The Main Story is on
1. The Hints

A REALLY Unexpected Relationship by BronyWriter186

* * *

1: The Hints***

On a walk home from the Ponyville Marketplace Twilight heard a sonic rainboom. At this, she jumped, looked up at the sky above her, where rainbow-maned pegasus hovered, one she is good friends with. It was her friend Rainbow Dash. When Twilight looked up at Rainbow she saw that she was smirking which made Twilight ask, "What are you doing Rainbow!?"

"Catching up to my _best friend_."

Twilight looked confused and said,"Really, I'm your best friend? Now that is very hard to believe."

"Now is it really that hard to believe that you and I could be best friends?"

"Well, I have to get these groceries back to the castle before Spike decides to freak out and come searching for me."

"Ok, do you want me to help you? I could get them there faster."

Twilight looked confused, as Rainbow never offers to help anypony without a good reason,"Why?"

"What, is it really that hard to believe that I would help a friend in need? I _do_ embody the Element Of Loyalty."

"Good point, but still you rarely help anypony, except for Applejack and Scootaloo, and you only help them because it usually benefits you as well."

"Fine if you don't want my help then I'll just go. Bye Twily."

A confused Twilight said,"Did you just call me Twily? And I didn't say no to your help either."

Rainbow quickly said,"No, I said Twilight. You're just hearing things."

Twilight sighed and told Rainbow to take her share of the groceries. As they walked Twilight asked,"Hey Rainbow, I was wondering what did you want to talk to me for?"

"Well, I just thought you needed help so I flew over here to help you."

"Ok, well then why did you have to cause a sonic rainboom to get over here, you couldn't really have been that far away if you saw I needed help?"

"Actually I was over on the top of my house which as you know is almost 40 km away from the marketplace, and it looked like you needed help asap."

"Ok. Well, we're here and thanks for helping me.

Off behind a window, Spike was watching as Twilight opened the door and saw Rainbow skipping girlishly and happily away toward the train station. At this Spike was confused, because Rainbow never _ever_ acted girly in public and the Castle is only like 3 km away from any important part of town.

"Hey Twi did you notice that while you were coming in Rainbow was skipping away like a love-struck school girl, and on that note why was Rainbow helping you? She's not the type of pony to help anypony without good reason?"

"First no I didn't notice, second Rainbow skipping away like a love-stricken school girl is _very, very_ hard to believe, and third she said she wanted to help me, no big reason behind it."

"Well, all of that is true, about her skipping away. Also, you got a letter from Cadence sent by Celestia saying,' Congratulations on the new relationship! I hope you two young mares have a long-lasting relationship.' "

Looking utterly confused Twilight said,"Does it really say that? Because first I'm not in a relationship and second even if I was how- nevermind I forgot she's the Princess of Love. But the only ponies I ever loved are Rainbow and these two colts from "Celestia's School For Gifted Unicorns", but yet again they were colts, not mares. Wait, do think maybe Rainbow loves me because then that would make sense. Cadence can sense when two ponies that are in love and near each other and both saying or thinking about the other."

"No that wouldn't make sense, because remember Twi that Rainbow said and I quote ' She's too cool to date anypony that is an egghead' like she said last Hearts and Hooves Day to one of the "egghead" colts who asked her to be her special somepony."

"Yeah, but think about Rainbow is the _only_ mare I ever loved as a special somepony. She also decided to help me with my groceries, causing a sonic rainboom in the process, and Cadence thinks I'm dating somepony and a mare nonetheless."

"Now that you say it that way, it does make a lot of sense."

"Well, maybe you should ask her out, because with the way it sounds she would say yes for sure," Spike said sneakily.

"Well, maybe I'll ask her tomorrow."

"Come on Twi you know you want to."

"But what if she says no to me, then what?" Twilight said with her 'oh no, I need to study for this test or I'm going to go back to magic kindergarten' voice?

"Well if she says no, then she says no. You two will still be friends."

"Ok, but I'm still not going to ask her until tomorrow. Hey did you make breakfast yet?" Twilight said avoiding the conversation.

"No, because we didn't have eggs, flour, or milk. Remember that's why you went to the marketplace."

"Right, well then can you go start breakfast, all this talk of love and relationships is making me hungry and by the sound of it you're hungry as well," Twilight laughed after Spike's stomach growled.

"Ok, but remember this discussion isn't over."

"Fine just make sure not to burn my eggs or my pancakes."

"I know, I know. Do you want your eggs scrambled, sunny-side up, or an omelet?"

"Chef's choice today."

"One egg surprise coming right up."

"Ok, I'll be in the library so come and get me when it's done."

"Don't worry I'll get you."

 **30 minutes later**

"Twilight, breakfast is done and you have a few visitors."

"Who are they? Anypony I know?"

"Yes all three of them, and you know them very, _very_ well. As for who they are you'll just have to come out here and see."

"Fine. I'll be out in a second, and make sure to offer them some food."

"Ok, but be prepared."

Twilight was about to ask why when she heard voices down the hall making her realize that two of the three ponies that are here are Cadence and Rainbow Dash, which in turn made her not want to go out there for fear that the third pony was her brother.

After she got out of the library to face whoever was here she started smelling her brother's cologne which only made her worry even more. But before she could run she started smelling her favorite flowers, purple lilacs, and also a perfume, but she knew it wasn't Cadence's because she hated perfume.

When Cadence finally sensed Twilight's magic she said,"There you are Twilight I thought you wouldn't come out here."

"Why wouldn't I come? It's only you, Shining Armor, and Rainbow Dash, in other words my brother, my _best friend_ , and my sister-in-law."

"Well- wait can I talk to you out in the hall for a second?"

"Sure Cadence."

After they left the room Cadence asked,"Wait, did you not get my letter?"

"I did, but I didn't ask Rainbow out yet. Please tell me that when you got here Rainbow Dash was here already?"

"Yes she was trust me, I may be obsessed at times, but I'm not rude or evil."

"Ok then why is Shining here? Please tell me you made sure to tell him not to say anything just in case?"

"Yes, I told him not to say a word to Rainbow just in cause I was sensing thoughts and not words again. And as for why he is here, he said he wouldn't let me go unless I let Sunburst and Thorax watch Flurry Heart and that he made me bring him, because your _his_ sister."

Twilight laughed and said,"That does sound like him, but do you know why Rainbow is here?"

"I have a feeling that you'll find out."

Twilight sighed.

As the two came back into the dining room they saw Rainbow sitting holding flowers and Shining eating like a pig and thanking Spike for his _masterful_ cooking. The first of the five to say a word was Rainbow,"Hey Twi could I talk to you outside, I need to ask you something."

"Sure Rainbow."

 **A few minutes later**

When they finally got outside the castle, through the back door for public safety, Rainbow said,"First I wanted give you these," as she handed Twilight the purple lilacs, and continued with a shy tone,"and second I was wondering if you... if you.. willyoubemymarefriend?"

Without even thinking Twilight screamed," **YES**! Yes I'll be your marefriend!"

"It's fine I- wait are you serious?"Rainbow said in a questioning and surprised tone. Twilight then nodded her head.

"I love you so much Twily!"

"Oh, and if you were wondering why Cadence and my brother are here-," Twilight said before she was interrupted.

"Oh I already know. I asked Shining Armor for his blessing while you and Cadence were talking in the hallway and he told me that he and Cadence came to say hi to you and get some of Spike's _delicious_ cooking"

Twilight laughed and said,"I think he semi-lied to you, because Cadence sent me a letter earlier after you left to go wherever you went saying 'Congratulations on the new relationship! I hope you two young mares have a long lasting relationship.' and it came through Celestia's dragon-mailing system. Also is 'Twily' your nickname for me now?"

"Wait, you found out that I loved you right after I left to go ask Celestia to get me your favorite flowers straight from the Canterlot Royal Gardens? Why did Cadence think you and I were already in a relationship?"

"Oh did you forget that Cadence is the _Princess of Love_?" blushing Rainbow nodded her head yes,"Don't worry, I forgot once today as well. As for keeping the whole town from finding out, we'll have to make sure Pinkie Pie is the last one of our friends or family we tell."

"Yeah, because once Pinkie knows so does _**half of Equestria**_ ," Rainbow said while laughing.


	2. Who Should We Tell First?

A REALLY Unexpected Relationship by BronyWriter186

* * *

2: Who Should We Tell First?*

It has been three days since Twilight and Rainbow had started dating, but they _still_ hadn't told anyone. Which was proving very hard.

Twilight and Rainbow were sitting in the _most_ private part of the Castle of Friendship, and Twilight was discussing who they should tell first."Dashie, I think we should tell our parents first because they're our family."

"I really don't want to tell my dad about this, because he hated me the last time I wanted to date a mare, because he wanted to have grand foals, and as you know two mares can't have foals."

"What about your mom, where is she?"

"Heck if I know _or_ care, last I knew she was living in Manehatten with her sister and that was 13 years ago."

"Wait, do you not talk to your mom at all, why?"

"Because she left my dad to raise me alone when I was only 10 years old. Which was 21 years ago."

"Ok, so if your dad makes a deal about you dating a mare I can always tell him that I know a fully functional _temporary_ gender-swapping spell. Which guess what would let him have grand foals and us have a son or daughter, even though it's more likely to be a colt."

"Cool that solves the only problem my dad has with me being bisexual. Then what about your parents?"

"Oh, my parents don't care actually most unicorns are bisexual, because almost all unicorns can cast that temporary gender spell. Which works for both mares and colts."

"So do you think we should tell your parents or my dad first?"

"Well, maybe we should tell your dad first because if we go to Canterlot I would want to tell Celestia and Luna also."

"Ok, so we'll go to Cloudsdale tomorrow."

"Well now that we know who to tell first, do you want to go to bed? You can sleep here tonight it's already past 10:30 at night and I really want to share my giant queen-sized bed with my marefriend again," Twilight said seductively.

"Just remember not to wake me up tomorrow until like 10 am. Hey, now that I think about it maybe we could have sex tonight."

"I even have a spell that gives me the cock, but makes the cum not work."

"Awesome that makes it better and safer. Now, your highness, shall we go?" Rainbow said seductively(acting like an obedient slave to her queen(or princess in this case)).

"We shall, but now that I think about it I do have two bedrooms, and I think we should go to the more _private_ bedroom."

"Well, lead the way, your majesty."

* * *

The Had Sex!

* * *

 **The next morning**

It was around 9:30 in the morning when Rainbow smelled something delicious cooking. But that wasn't what woke her up it was the fact that she could hear a deep laugh she knew very well, her _father's_ laugh. She got up as quickly as she could, ran to the place where the laugh was coming from, but what she saw surprised her even more.

It _was_ her dad, but _her mom_ was there with him. Rainbow saw this and angrily said,"Hey mom, what are _you_ doing here? I thought you and Dad broke up."

It was her Dad that spoke,"Dash I know you don't like your mother, but we have news for you, but before we say anything you should probably sit down."After Rainbow sat down he continued,"Now as you know very well your older sister went missing before you were born. Well, we found her, but she had her name changed and we have a feeling that you actually know her. Well, we found out that her new name is A.K. Yearling."

 **One long Rainbow Dash mental breakdown later**

After Rainbow Dash calmed down she said,"So you're telling me that A.K. Yearling is my older sister, why are you only finding this out now?"

"Well, we only found out, because we read her books and when her book with you in it was released we noticed that she was your sister. That was after we found out that she was Daring Do."

While being confused Rainbow said,"Wait how did you find out A.K. Yearling was Daring Do? Twily and I only found out when we went to her house to help her write her book."

"Oh, that's easy to explain. We were going to ask her why you were in her book, but when we got there she saw us before we saw her, and she came running out of there without her disguise on and hugged us asking why we were there. After the long explanation about us wanting to ask her why you were in her book. She told us that you and your friend helped her defeat Ahuizotl. We told her that you were her younger sister, but we told her not to mention it until we told her it was ok."

At this Rainbow asked,"Do you know where she is now?"

"Yeah, she's outside right now actually."

Rainbow was about to go say hi until Twilight used her magic to pull Rainbow back into the room. This made Rainbow ask why and Twilight motioned towards Rainbow's parents," Fine I'll tell them first. Mom, Dad, Twily and I are dating." Getting ready to get yelled at by her dad she noticed that her Dad had a huge smile on his face. "Why are you smiling I thought you didn't like me dating mares?"

"You misunderstand. I have no problem with you dating mares I just didn't like the mare you wanted to date last time. Don't you remember she was a unicorn, but she was really stupid and I told you that you shouldn't date someone that has no intellect, and with the grand foal problem I knew unicorns had that spell and anyways I can tell you and Princess Twilight love each other a lot. Now you go say hi to your older sister she has been waiting out there for almost an hour."

After Rainbow got outside to say hi to her sister, who she didn't know was her sister until now, she found out that she was wearing her disguise. "Sis, do you want to come inside?"

"Yes, I would like that we have a lot to talk about. Like the fact that you and Twilight are dating now."

"Wait, how did you know that?"

"I have seen alicornite ear piercings before. Oh, and please tell me you gave her a wing feather necklace."

"Yes, I gave her the necklace. I do know the standard pegasi show of love."

"Good, now let us get inside so I can be myself."

Without saying another word Rainbow led her sister inside.


	3. A Trip to Canterlot

A REALLY Unexpected Relationship by BronyWriter186

* * *

3: A trip to Canterlot **

It has been two days since Rainbow told her parents, and now Twilight and Rainbow Dash are going to Canterlot tell the Princesses and Twilight's parents.

On the train ride to Canterlot Twilight was asking Rainbow Dash how she should tell her parents, and how long they should stay in Canterlot. But most of the time on the ride to Canterlot Rainbow _trying_ sleeping, but after being woke up 3 times in 30 minutes she gave up on that idea.

"Ok, now what were you saying, Twi? I'm fully listening now," Rainbow said a little irritated.

"I was saying, how long do you think we should stay in Canterlot?" Twilight asked obviously a little annoyed.

"I don't know, Maybe a week or two, but what would we do while we're there besides visiting your parents and the princesses?"

"Well, I was thinking we should wait until tomorrow to tell my parents. Besides that, maybe we can put our heads together to think of what to do while we're there."

"Ok, but for now can I just take a nap until we get there? I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Sure, but remember Dashie we have to get to the hotel by 10 and we could-," Twilight was interrupted by Rainbow's snoring. She stifled a laugh at the way her tired Dashie hadn't even been able to wait until she had finished her reply.

 **After Getting To Canterlot**

Twilight and Rainbow were both flying as fast as they possibly could, with only 5 minutes left for them to get to the hotel.

"Why did the train have to stop?" Rainbow asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, having just woken up.

"The conductor started coughing up blood, and I had to get up there because I was the only one that knew what was happening to him. Why don't they just have a doctor on the train at all times?"

"Maybe, because all the doctors in Equestria are busy working at hospitals, not on trains," Rainbow quipped.

"Well, well, well, so it is possible for you to be cute, smart, and fast all at the same time," Twilight said teasing Rainbow.

"Grr, well there's the hotel."

"Love you, now let's get in there before I have to resort to using my princess status to get us placed in our room," Twilight said noticing they only had 30 seconds left.

"Okay."

 **After getting in the Hotel**

"What are you here for your highness?" The desk pony at the hotel said.

"Just coming to get our room key. Our names are Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash."

"Ah, room 69. Are you _sure_ you don't want a different room? That room is generally meant for couples," the desk pony said, brow knotted and unsure.

"Yes, I'm very sure. That's the room I ordered."

"I'm sorry, so then Ms. Dash is your lover?" the desk pony asked, quite clearly trying to tread lightly.

"Yes, she is. Now can I have my room key?" Twilight asked.

"Sorry, your highness here's your key," the desk pony said, jumping at the tone of Twilight's voice.

"You know you shouldn't get annoyed by the question Twi. She was just curious," Rainbow said in a hushed voice trying to calm Twilight down.

"I know, but it's just that now most people expect me to be dating a stallion because I'm a princess and such. I just can't help but get a little irritated when they get so shocked by the fact that I'm dating you."

"Twi, you shouldn't get mad or annoyed at ponies because of such small things _like_ who they think you should date," Dash said, laying a gentle supportive wing over Twilight's shoulder.

 **After The Two Get In Their Room**

"Well, we're finally to our room I just don't understand why this room is on the 10th floor. It's room 69 and each floor has like 30 rooms," Dash said obviously very, very confused.

"Well Dashie, this room is meant for lovers and did you not notice the room number is 69? As in the sex position," Twilight said with a laugh.

"Oh, I thought that was just a coincidence."

"No they actually swapped the numbers the year after the position was named this room used to be room 276, but they changed it, and don't ask how I know that. I just read the newspaper when I was younger and got bored," Twilight started blushing because of the fact.

"You're so cute when you blush," Dash said with a seductive smirk on her face, " and it's even cuter when it's from showing your smart side." This only made Twilight blush, even more, making Dash fall down laughing.

Then it hit Twilight, she knew a way to her get back. Her horn started glowing and before Dash noticed what was happening she was being squeezed and then she squeaked, which in turn made her blush. Twilight smiled her plan worked."So now who is cute? Or are you too cool to be called cute?"

"Well it's alright if it's from you, but if anypony else even thinks about calling me cute I will obliterate them," Dash said being quick to defend herself.

Twilight then thought, 'Well we don't have to go until tomorrow to talk to my parents and the princesses maybe Dashie and I could get dirty'. "Hey, Dashie let's have some fun with each other. Maybe we could even honor the room number," Twilight said seductively.

"Well, seeing as we had to fly here quickly I'll even let you take the lead, but I will pleasure you with an honorary 69."

"Cool." Twilight said as she started lifting her little Dashie in her magic to the heart-shaped bed," Now Dashie we're going to have a contest to see who can last the longest if you lose I get to pleasure you with a magic cock of your design, you get to choose to if the semen works or not, and how to get pleasured, but if I lose it will be the other way around."

Twilight and Rainbow both started at the same time. Twilight even promised not to use magic to help her win. Rainbow started off very quickly but slowed down after 20 minutes, where Twilight started off slow and slowly speed up until Dash slowed down then she quickly sped things up. Rainbow Dash still headstrong, but in the end, she ultimately lost and Twilight won.

Rainbow then began to think about how she wanted to be pleasured by Twilight, then it hit her. "Twilight, I want to have your foal, and I'll let you pick the size."

Obviously surprised Twilight said,"Are you sure Dashie?"

"Yes, I'm sure Twi," Dash said in a very serious tone.

"Ok, but this spell will guarantee that you will be pregnant. When do you want to do it?" Twilight said positive her Dashie wouldn't change her mind.

"Whenever you're ready because if you want to wait for that is fine with me."

"Best if we do it now because this spell also makes the pregnancy process go by twice as fast."

"Ok, just let me wash up."

Deciding to ask one last time Twilight asked,"Dashie, are you positive you want to do this? This would mean that you and I will be parents in about 5 months."

"Twily, are you afraid of being a parent because I hate to break it to you we both are already moms. Or did you forget I adopted Scootaloo last winter and you practically raised Spike since you hatched him?"

"No I didn't forget, but you do realize that it would be both of ours and a birth foal nonetheless?"

"Yes, I took that into account and remembered that you're a great mother to Spike and I'm a terrific mother to Scoot- buck I forgot to tell Scootaloo that we're dating. What will she think when I come home pregnant?"

"Calm down Dashie remember you and I told her first because she was worried about you when you didn't come home at the usual time. I still can't believe you sold your cloud-house those cost a lot of bits and you sold for only 10,000 bits a cloud-house of that size must have cost you at least a million bits."

"Well, first I needed to for Scootaloo and her flying problem and second I actually won that cloud-house from a game show that I did when I was 18 years old to earn some money. I actually won 1000 bits, the cloud-house, and a day with either the wonderbolts or Princess Celestia. Which you probably know who I choose."

"Oh, speaking of the wonderbolts wouldn't you being pregnant cause a small problem with being one?"

"Not really, they have you pick a reservist to be a fill-in for you if you can't make it to a show or event."

"Good, I just finished cleaning up."

'Well now Twi and I will be connected forever and the only downfall is I'll be pregnant for 5 months' Rainbow thought while walking over to the bed. "I just need to get comfortable and then we can get started."

"Ok." Twilight started thinking, 'maybe I should make the semen not work, no I can't she would hate me forever after that'.

* * *

They had sex, again!

* * *

Thinking about how pleasing it was then she realized that this time was for some odd reason even more pleasing and then she thought 'it must be because she is in lead and I'm not doing any work'.

 **The Next Day**

It was 11 am and Rainbow was still sleeping, but Twilight was awake and she saw that she accidentally forgot that the spell only took 5 months, because it quickens the process until it reaches the 5-month mark, which only takes 5 hours. This made her worry because Dash won't be able to wake up without being cranky and puking, she knew she would regret having hard apple cider before having sex, being as it messes with her memory.

Rainbow started to wake up when for some odd reason she had a really bad need to puke her guts out. This made her run to the bathroom and start puking into the bathtub in there. After she was done she asked Twi,"Why am I feeling sick already that shouldn't be happening yet? Wait, now that I think about it I feel much heavier," she looked at her stomach and was about to scream when Twilight put her hoof over Dash's mouth.

"Don't worry and most importantly don't get mad at me. I accidentally forgot to tell you that it only takes 5 months, because it quickens the pregnancy to the 5-month mark, and that process only takes 5 hours." Getting ready to get yelled at she started felling Rainbow hug her,"Wait you're not mad at me?"

"No, Twi I'm not mad at you. You only accidentally forgot to tell me, because I gave you that hard apple cider last night. I just have one question, will our foal have any defects?"

"None at all, but I want you to know that the foal will be guaranteed to be a colt, 100%."

"I'm fine with that. Well, now all you have to worry about is explaining this to your parents and the princesses."

"BUCK! I forgot that this is going to be really annoying to explain."

"Slow down Twi there is nothing for you to worry about."

"Yes, there is. Well for my parents at least, my parents will want to know how long we have been together and it has only been a few weeks and you're already showing signs of being pregnant. Now tell me why do I have nothing to worry about?" Twilight said as she was hyperventilating.

"Because they will understand, the last time I met them they seemed like nice people and if you're anything like them they are very understanding."

"Point taken, but what if they don't approve?"

"Then we make them approve."

"Fine, but we have to be there by noon and I don't want to bring attention to us so we are going to teleport to my bedroom, wait, buck we can't you're pregnant and the only magic that can even help us is either medical or a last resort."

"Well, Twi I think this is the last resort. Now, who do we- wait do you mean Discord why would his magic be safe it's bloody chaos magic?"

"Well he and Fluttershy had to use magic to get them to the hospital for the birth of Screwball and she turned out alright."

"Fine get him here, but wait for me to get-," before she could finish a flash of light popped up in their room," nevermind."

"I heard someone call me and I teleported straight to where it was coming from. Now, why did you- wait a chaos-creating second you're pregnant Rainbow and the only other pony in this room is Twilight," this made Discord start thinking out loud,"Did you get Rainbow pregnant Twilight?"

Sighing Twilight said,"Yes Discord, but that isn't important right now I need 3 things from you and you owe me. First is I need you to not say a word to anypony or anything about Dashie and I being together, second I need you to not tell anypony or thing about her being pregnant, and third I need you to teleport Dashie and me to my old bedroom at my parent's house here in Canterlot. You got that?"

"Yes your highness all I need to know is 2 things: first did you use harmony magic to create this pregnancy and second where is your parent's house?"

"No to the first one, and I'll send you a message as to where my parent's house is and I'll even tell you where my old bedroom is through our magic."

"Ok."

 **One Quick Teleportation From Discord Later**

"Well, we're here. Now I was wondering if you wanted me to see if anything is not right about your foal?"

"Sure, and just so you know we already know it's a colt so, yeah."

"Ok," as Discord looked over the foal he noticed that it was opening his eyes, but what he saw was most definitely not normal, he has dragon eyes(or at least those type of eyes),"Well, do you want the good or bad news first?"

"I'll let you decide Dashie."

"I'd like the bad news first."

"Your foal has dragon-like eyes, and for the good news, other than the dragon eyes he is a completely healthy unicorn. Do you want to know what color his coat his?"

"Yes, please."

"Green."

"Well that's interesting, but what about his mane?" Twilight said trying to think of why he has a green coat

"His mane is the same color as Rainbow's."

"Awesome," Dashie almost yelled.

"Well I have to go bye," Discord said before leaving with a poof.

"Well let's go tell my parents about us," Twilight said as she opened.

"Okay, just tell me how you think they'll react to you first walking down the stairs from your room and second next to me?"

"To both of those questions, they won't care. First, I have done this before, second, they have known that I loved you for a while already."

"Well, that's awkward."

"Why is that awkward?" Twilight asked.

"Because they might overreact to the fact that you already got me pregnant."

"Oh, well they won't be worried because every unicorn knows the spell."

"Still what will you-,"Rainbow started to say as she heard hooves running up the stairs.

"Night Light get over here. I felt Twilight's magic in the house," Twilight Velvet said.

"Buck, I forgot to disable my magic residue," Twilight said as she heard her mother's voice.

"I felt it too honey," Night Light said as he started to run towards the stairs.

"What the heck is magic residue?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's the residue an alicorn or unicorn creates as they enter a new room or area," Night Light said, answering Rainbow's question.

"Oh," Rainbow said. Twilight laughed as she noticed Rainbow acting scared of Twilight's father. This earned Twilight a semi-mean glare from Rainbow.

"She finally got the courage to ask-," Mrs. Sparkle started to say as she felt a strong wave of magic residue that she didn't notice before. Mrs. Sparkle looked around the area for the new residue as she saw that Rainbow was pregnant. "Twilight Dahlia Veronica Sparkle! What did you do?"

Before Twilight could answer Rainbow did,"We are having a foal of our very own."

"I can tell that I just don't understand why!" Mrs. Sparkle said, angrily

"I did it because I love Dashie and she loves me and this foal will help us grow together even more." Rainbow started to cry which made everything go silent."Are you ok Dashie?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, I'm fine it's just that you stood up for me, and what you said was just so beautiful," Rainbow said,"I love you, Twily."

"I love you too, Dashie," Twilight said.

"Now will someone please explain how you two got here while she was pregnant?" Night Light said.

"Oh that's easy," a mysterious voice said. "I teleported them here because first, my magic can't hurt non-harmony-born foals and second I'm their friend," the mysterious voice said as he began to show himself.

"That's not very nice Discord," a new voice said.

"What's wrong dear, I only answered her question?" Discord asked.

"You said it while we were hidden," Fluttershy said.

"But it's so funny."

"No, it was not, Discord. You could have given my parents heart attacks!" Twilight yelled towards Discord.

"It's not like I couldn't heal them if it did happen," Discord said with a smile. 'SMACK'. "Ow. That hurt honey," Discord said after Fluttershy smacked him as hard as she could.

"That wasn't funny. Now we are going home and you're going to bed with no dinner in the magic-free room, that I had Screwball make _**just for you**_ ," Fluttershy said.

"Yes ma'am," Discord said very frighteningly.

After those two left the conversation continued. "Who was that?" Mrs. Sparkle asked, very confused.

"That was Discord and his wife Fluttershy," Twilight said.

"Oh, so was what he says true?"

"Yes, it was," Twilight said.

"Ok, so I'm guessing you finally got the guts to ask Ms. Dash out," Night Light said.

"Actually I asked her out Mr. Sparkle," Rainbow said, catching Night Light off guard.

"Just Night Light is fine," Night Light said. "I would have figured she would ask you out first."

"Well, I actually planned on asking her the day after she asked me out, but I guess she asked first," Twilight said with a laugh.

"Well, I guess this makes you two _"Spellbound Fireflies"_ ," Mrs. Sparkle said.

"What do you mean?" Twilight and Rainbow said together.

"It's the old name for when a pegasus and unicorn, _or alicorn in this case_ , get together and start dating," Night Light said. This made Rainbow laugh.

"Why are you laughing, Dashie?" Twilight asked.

"It's just that fact I just realized something. That would make Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, Spellbound Fireflies as well," Rainbow said.

"Uh, I guess Scootaloo takes after you in a way," Twilight said with a laugh.

"Well, I'm guessing you guys came over to tell us that we will be parents and that you two are dating now," Night Light said.

"Well, you're half correct, Dad," Twilight said. "We only actually came here to tell you we are together. The pregnant thing just happened last night."

"Wow, Twilight that is way too much information," Mrs. Sparkle said, a little grossed out.

"Well, now here's the important question. When did you two start dating?" Night Light said.

"Roughly two weeks ago," Rainbow Dash said.

"Well that's- wait, that only 2 _**BUCKING**_ weeks and you two already decided to get one of you two pregnant?" Night Light yelled.

"Hold on Dad. I know what you're going to say, but let me assure you both of us are very capable to be mothers." Twilight said.

"I understand you, but explain to me how you know she will be a good mother when you two have only two BUCKING weeks, even if you two were friends before?" Night Light yelled.

"I already have a daughter, even if she is my adoptive daughter, and she says that I'm the best mother she has ever had," Rainbow tried to say as calmly as possible.

"Oh, well that makes a lot more sense," Night Light said.

"Hey Mom, why didn't you freak out like Dad did when I mentioned how long Dashie and I have been together?" Twilight asked.

"I learned that even if I don't approve you will do what you think is right, and anyways you are your own mare and I should only intervene if what you are doing is morally wrong. This is not in any way morally wrong." Mrs. Sparkle answered. Rainbow started laughing out of nowhere. "What are you laughing at young mare?" Twilight Velvet asked.

"Nothing. I just realized that it must have been annoying since there is two Twilight's living in the same house. What happened if someone just called out Twilight?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh, well it didn't start to affect us until my brother started calling my parents by there first names instead of mom and dad," Twilight answered.

 **At Around Noon The Next Day**

"Well, today was fun, but we have to leave to go tell the Princesses," Rainbow said.

"Why do you-," Mrs. Sparkle started to say. "Nevermind, I forgot that Twilight has viewed Celestia as a second mother ever since starting to go to Celestia's school."

"So yeah, we got to go. Love you mom. Love you Dad," Twilight said.

"Love you too, honey." Mr. and Mrs. Sparkle said.

"So now let's go. Do you want to walk or fly there?" Rainbow asked.

"Let's walk, because soon you won't have a choice on the matter," Twilight answered.

"Right forgot pregnant pegasi aren't supposed to fly after the 4th month of pregnancy and technically I'm on the 5th," Rainbow pouted. "Yeah. Well let's start walking we don't want to be walking until dark now do we?"

 **After Getting To The Canterlot Castle**

Instantly at the sight of Princess Twilight Sparkle, the guards at the castle bowed to her. "Stand up. Remember I may be a Princess, but most of us knew each other long before I became a Princess. No guard has to ever bow to me ever," Twilight said to the 4 guards at the entrance to Canterlot castle.

"Well, we're here let's go in," Rainbow said. After they walked into the castle they were met by Princess Luna almost instantly.

"Hi there Luna," both Twilight and Rainbow said

"What are-. Wait, are you pregnant Rainbow?" Luna asked.

"Yes, she is. It's our son," Twilight answered.

"Twilight, do you know what you have just done by doing so?" Luna asked.

"No, what did I do?" Twilight asked.

"The answer is one you must hear from my sister," Luna answered.

 **After They Got To Celestia**

"Sister, there you are. I have some very urgent news to tell you," Luna yelled.

"I already know. I sensed it as soon as they entered the castle," Celestia said.

"What do I need to know, Celestia?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight before I tell you I need to know if you're sure the foal is yours," Celestia said.

"We are positive," Rainbow answered.

"Well as you didn't know this beforehoof. I hate to say this, but a pony in the royal family whether alicorn, unicorn, pegasi, or earth pony who has a foal must marry the other parent of the foal before it is born unless the mother gets an abortion," Celestia said, in a very sad tone.

"What, why is that a law?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's a law so that a member of the royal family can't have multiple kids from multiple mothers or fathers," Luna said.

"What about the alicorn race?" Rainbow asked.

"We normally don't have children, because of the immortality problem," Celestia answered.

"Couldn't you just make the other pony immortal without making them alicorns, like Discord did with Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"Sadly only draconequui have that ability," Celestia answered.

"DISCORD GET OVER HERE NOW!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"What good would that do, did you forget that Fluttershy grounded him to the magic-free room?" Twilight asked.

"3..2..1..."

'POOF'

"How did you know he could come, Dashie?" Twilight asked.

"Even if he is in the magic-free room he would still get the message because I helped plan the magic-free room with Fluttershy and Screwball, and I said that any calls for Discord could just go to Screwball instead," Rainbow answered.

"Well that explains a lot," Twilight said.

"Well here goes nothing. Discord I need you to make me immortal," Rainbow said.

"Why would- Oh right I forgot about that law. Well as I do owe you I'll let my wife decide if I should use my last immortality shard on you, but I must warn you if I give you this there will only be a 0.05% your son will be immortal which means you would have to watch your son die while you both live on." Discord said.

"The foal will already be an immortal no matter what," Celestia inputted.

'Snap'

"How did I get here? Wait for a second- _Discord_ , how did you get out of the magic-free room?" Fluttershy asked.

"Screwy let me out because Twilight and Rainbow called me, because they have to either one get married or they have to get an abortion, and Rainbow wants to be turned immortal," Discord answered.

"Wait, why would they have to do either one of those things?" Fluttershy asked.

"Because there is a law stating all royals, who are having foals, must get married or get an abortion _before_ the foal is born," Rainbow answered.

"Who made that stupid law?" Fluttershy asked.

"I did honey," Discord answered.

 **After That Long Subject Was Resolved**

"Okay now that is over with what do you think honey, should I give Rainbow my last Immortality shard?" Discord asked.

"Yes," Fluttershy said without hesitation.

"Are you sure?" Discord asked.

" _YES!_ " Fluttershy answered.

"O-okay," Discord said, in a scared tone. "Here eat this and after that, you'll need this drink, oh and no matter what don't spit it out, you have to swallow it," Discord says as he hands Rainbow Dash a weird food that looks like it was made from a diamond-like substance and a glass of crystal empire chocolate crystal milk.

"Ok," Rainbow said, but when the food touched her tongue she almost puked. She started chewing the weird disgusting-tasting food and when she finally swallowed, she the chugged the chocolate milk in only a couple seconds. "What was that Discord it tasted like one of those meat cupcakes that Pinkie Pie makes? Which still creeps me out."

"Oh, it was just a substance that only draconequui have access to. Well except for one pony has access to it as well, and that pony is Pinkie Pie, but she has the impure version of it," Discord answered.

"How does Pinkie Pie have access to it?" Rainbow asked.

"She can travel through-" Discord started to answer before being interrupted by a really _horrifying_ shiver. "Sorry I guess I can't tell you."

"Ok, well then nevermind," Rainbow said.

"So is that it or does she have to do anything else?" Twilight asked.

"Just one thing don't go near Sugarcube Corner for a week. The fumes from the impure powder will reverse the effect of the stuff I gave you," Discord answered.

"Ok, so there's nothing else I have to worry about, correct?" Rainbow asked.

"Nope, nothing at all. Just remember you can't go within 15 feet of Sugarcube Corner," Discord answered.

"Ok," Rainbow said.


	4. Time to tell our Friends

A REALLY Unexpected Relationship by BronyWriter186

* * *

4: Time to tell our friends**

"Well that wasn't so bad, but now we got to worry about telling our friends just remember you shouldn't try to go near Pinkie Pie too much and we can't go to Sugarcube Corner so Pinkie Pie is for sure last," Twilight said to Rainbow Dash well returning home on the train.

"Yeah, but you have to remember that Rarity is pansexual so she most likely won't judge and AJ- BUCK we forgot to tell Spike not to tell AJ," Rainbow said. "Hey speaking of Spike and AJ, why doesn't Spike live with her?" Rainbow asked.

"Granny Smith and Big Mac won't let Spike move in, because they have had to rebuild way too many wooden buildings because of AppleSpike, and Spike would only add to the damage," Twilight answered. "Also I told him first thing to not tell AJ, until we were ready, as soon as we started dating."

"Oh thank Celestia," Rainbow said. "How are you always ahead of these problems?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"That's what happens when you constantly worry about basically everything," Twilight answered. "Oh and just so you know I'm going to have to make us invisible and we are going to have to fly above the clouds to make sure Pinkie won't find us."

"Sorry Twi but we are going to have to drink these if we want to avoid Pinkie Pie," Rainbow said, bringing out two vials of pink liquid.

"Why, it looks like it's just plain old pink lemonade?" Twilight asked.

"Because Zecora and Pinkie made this for everyone who wanted to not be followed by Pinkie Pie," Rainbow answered. "Wait did you not get a box?" Rainbow asked.

"No I did not get a box I was given a box of vials full of a purple liquid from Pinkie though like a month ago, could that of been it?" Twilight asked.

"Maybe, but me, AJ, and Rarity all got pink ones and Fluttershy knows the recipe by heart, partly because she helped make the recipe with Zecora," Dash answered.

 **After Twilight and Rainbow Got to back Ponyville**

"Ok let's drink this stupid vial and get this over with," Rainbow Dash said.

After they drank the vials of pink liquid, with doing so Twilight almost puked, from it tasting like literal shit, but thankfully keep it down.

"Ok, we drank them so now Pinkie won't be able to find us using any of her weird senses?" Twilight asked.

"Correct, but you should still cast that spell and we'll still be taking the back way to Sweet Apple Acres," Rainbow answered.

Twilight shook her head and started casting the spell when something stopped her magic.

"Wait, what is happening?" Twilight asked.

"Hey, Twi can you hand me that vial I gave you?" Rainbow asked. After Twilight handed Rainbow the vial Rainbow laughed and said," You can't cast spells on anyone who drinks this potion. I guess we will just have to-"

"I know let me try a different spell that isn't cast on us," Twilight said cheerfully.

Twilight tried to cast a spell she made to make them invisible to one or more ponies. She tried and tried and it didn't work.

"Well we'll just have to go the long way around and hope that Pinkie doesn't come looking for us," Rainbow said.

"Ok, let's just go," Twilight said.

As they started walking to Sweet Apple Acres they heard a super party cannon, making them stop in their tracks.

"Buck!" they said together.

"It's Fluttershy and Rarity's birthdays today," Rainbow said. "We have to get back to the castle before Pinkie and the others get there, go run there and get the presents ready you go slow Pinkie and the mob down."

"Ok, just make sure no one sees you at all," Twilight said. "We don't want anyone to get any ideas about us, yet."

"Just go remember Pinkie Pie is on a cannon that was made to be as fast as a flying pegasus, that's twice as fast as I can _normally_ walk," Rainbow semi-yelled at Twilight.

After Rainbow said that Twilight was off towards Pinkie and probably 80% of the town. After she finally got to Pinkie she noticed she was still only at Sugarcube Corner.

'Thank Celestia, Rainbow should have more than enough time to get to the castle and get everything ready.' Twilight thought to herself.

"Hey, Twilight do you know where Rainbow is?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Uh, what?" Twilight asked, semi-dazed.

"Come up here," Pinkie commanded Twilight. "Where is your marefriend, you know Rainbow Dahlia Dash?" Pinkie Pie whispered.

"Wait, how do you know that Dashie and I are dating?" Twilight whispered back.

"I forced Spike to tell me after I went to the castle while you were in Canterlot," Pinkie whispered. "Oh, and don't yell at him I have access to a lot of very rare diamonds from every part of the world."

"Ok, but did you tell anyone?" Twilight asked.

"Nope, I made a pact with myself to never tell anyone someone else's secret to anyone unless they told me to," Pinkie whispered. "Just so you know everyone in town is coming to the party so we had to use multiple ovens, so I have cakes baking in your ovens and told Spike not to go in the kitchen at all. I recommend for you to do the same," Pinkie whispered. "Now go get to your castle, so you can get fully ready for all of us!" Pinkie yelled.

 **After Getting to the Castle**

"Dashie, hurry up and get out here, and don't go in the kitchen!" Twilight yelled.

"Ok, but you didn't have to yell," Rainbow said from beside her.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," Twilight said while blushing.

"I noticed, Twily. Now, why shouldn't I go in the kitchen?" Rainbow asked.

"Pinkie is using...," Twilight started to say. "Go upstairs now, and stay as far away from the kitchen as possible," Twilight commanded.

"Why?" Rainbow asked.

"Pinkie Pie is cooking in the kitchen, which means she might be using the impure version of what you ate," Twilight answered.

Rainbow Dash instantly ran upstairs to their room, while Twilight sent a message to Pinkie Pie through a spell Zecora taught her, asking if she used any impure draconequui immortality shards in the cakes.

"No, I didn't, I knew that Rainbow got the immortality shard," Pinkie said. "Don't tell Discord, but I'm part draconequus, it's only 25% though," Pinkie whispered.

"You can't be serious, you're an earth pony," Twilight questioned.

"Actually my whole entire family is draconequui, well except my father and grandfather on my mother's side, also you did know that draconequui can change form just like changelings can, right," Pinkie answered, quietly.

"Wait, aren't you related to the cakes?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, I am, but only to , and before you ask, yes knows that and I are draconequui," Pinkie whispered,"also shh!"

"Ok, I get it," Twilight whispered. "I'll go get Rainbow," Twilight said.

"Hurry, our friends are wondering where you and Rainbow were, and I had to lie to them, they didn't buy it," Pinkie said,"so they will be wondering where you rushed off too and get her ready unless you want to be found out before you're ready."

"Ok," Twilight said. Twilight then teleported to hers and Rainbow's room. "Rainbow, it's fine Pinkie didn't use any of the impure shards. She actually knew that you got some shards from Discord," Twilight said.

"Cool, but how did she know?" Rainbow asked.

"I'll have to tell you somewhere else some other time, in the " _special_ " room," Twilight answered.

After Twilight and Rainbow were done talking Twilight asked Rainbow if she wanted to tell their friends in private or tell the whole town all at once.

"I think we should tell our friends in private first," Rainbow said.

"Tell us what?" AppleJack asked.

Twilight and Rainbow fell silent.

"Yes, I would like to know as well," Rarity said.

"Fine, but you have to promise not to freak out at all especially you Rarity," Rainbow said. "You want to tell them or should I?" Rainbow asked Twilight.

"Let's both tell them," Twilight answered.

"We are engaged and having a foal," they both said.

"Wait one little, apple-picking, gem finding, party planning second. I knew you two were dating but engaged and having a foal, I did not know," Pinkie Pie screamed.

Both AJ and Rarity fell completely silent and dumbfounded.

"Wait, first off you two were datin'?" AJ asked.

"Yes," Twilight answered.

"Ok, and now you two are engaged _**and**_ havin' a foal?" AJ asked.

"Yes, and Yes," Rainbow answered.

"And finally how long have ya two been together?" AJ asked.

"Two weeks," they answered.

" **TWO WEEKS!** Are you two **bucking** insane?" AJ and Rarity asked.

"Hold on you two I got this one. Since they're having a foal they had two and _ONLY_ two choices: either get married before the foal is born or get an abortion and if you surprised by the foal part you guys forget we all have known each other for almost 6 years," Pinkie said.

"Why do they only have those two choices?" Rarity and AJ asked.

"Because my husband made a law forcing all royalty who are having foals to get married or get an abortion before the foal is born," Fluttershy answered.

"Wait, you knew?" Pinkie, AJ, and Rarity asked.

"Yes, because of my husband's ability to teleport pregnant mares without hurting the foal I kind of found out fairly quickly," Fluttershy answered.

 **5 minutes later**

"Wait, I'm getting a baby brother and another mother," Scootaloo said, excitedly.

"How long were you standing there Scoots?" Rainbow asked.

"About 7 minutes, why am I in trouble?" Scootaloo asked in a sad tone.

"No you aren't in trouble, but you shouldn't eavesdrop on adults you never know when you might hear something you _don't_ want to hear," Rainbow Dash warned.

"I know all that stuff already, I'm 18 years old, or did you forget?" Scootaloo asked.

"No, I didn't forget Scoots, but that isn't what I'm talking about if you want to know Twi and I will tell you later," Rainbow Dash said.

"I'm fine you can tell me when you think that I'm ready, but I want to tell you, Twilight, _and_ Rarity something later, but bye, I have to go talk to Sweetie," Scootaloo said.

 **-Simultaneous 'Cut' Text (between Mane 6 and Scootaloo)-**

 _-Mane 6-_

"Well that was very interesting," AppleJack said.

"Agreed," all of them said.

"Ok, what were we just talking about?" Twilight asked.

 _-Scootaloo-_

"Hey, Sweetie I told them that I wanted to talk them, and I also have some news that I just found out, but I think I should tell you in private," Scootaloo said.

"Ok, we can go over to the backyard to talk but let's hurry," Sweetie Belle said.

 _-Mane 6-_

"I think we were talking about how you guys wanted the ceremony to go and where it was going to be," Rarity answered.

"Oh right, well I was thinking that we could do the ceremony here in the castle and have Pinkie and AJ be the bridesmaids," Rainbow Dash said.

"That won't work," Pinkie said, sadly.

"Why not?" Twilight asked.

"Because I can't be a bridesmaid at a wedding anymore, seeing as I'm engaged to Cheese Sandwich, and it can't be here because the law states it has to be in Canterlot Castle it being a Royal Wedding," Pinkie answered.

"Oh I- Wait, Cheese Sandwich asked you to marry him when did this happen?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh, it happened the day you two left for Canterlot, that's actually the reason I came here that day, I was going to ask Twilight to perform the wedding, but as you know I didn't get to," Pinkie said.

 _-Scootaloo-_

 _{In the castle's backyard}_

"Ok, what is this news you have?" Sweetie asked.

"I just found out that Twilight and Rainbow Dash are engaged and having a foal, but you can't tell anyone I'm only telling you because we are engaged," Scootaloo answered. "And before I forget I was thinking we could have Twilight do the ceremony, as long as it's ok with her," Scootaloo said.

"Of course, but I now that I thinking about it how about we ask Fluttershy to perform it," Sweetie said.

"But only royalty and city leadership can marry two ponies," Scootaloo said.

"Fluttershy is married to Discord who is still considered a lord, which is royalty, making Fluttershy a royal," Sweetie said as she blushed at her intelligence.

Scootaloo laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Sweetie asked.

"Because I just realized that you and I are almost just like Twilight and Rainbow Dash. The only differences are that your not an alicorn, you are the pregnant one, and neither one of us is royalty, _yet_ ," Scootaloo said.

"What do you mean, yet?" Sweetie asked.

"Well since my adoptive mother is going to be a princess soon that means I will be princess soon or is that not how that works," Scootaloo said.

"Huh, you are right well that is cool because that would mean that our foal and I will be royalty after you and I get married or you become royalty, whichever comes last," Sweetie Belle said.

 _-Mane 6-_

"Of course I'll perform your wedding Pinkie, but why not-" Twilight said before Pinkie stepped on her hoof."What was that for?" Twilight asked.

"I need to talk to you in the hallway. Oh, all you guys need to go to your rooms in the Castle and put on the clothing I left you," Pinkie said.

No one moved.

"NOW!" Pinkie commanded. They all ran to their room in the castle.

"Now you put these on," Pinkie said as she handed Twilight a jeweled scarf and a 'Twilight'-colored sock.

"Why?" Twilight started to ask, before Pinkie glared at her,"nevermind."

"Now teleport the CMC to us all three of them, and don't ask questions," Pinkie said.

'POOF'

"What just happened?" the CMC asked.

"Just put these on, and don't ask questions," Pinkie said as she handed them jeweled necklaces.

"Ok," they said.

"Now do not go anywhere," Pinkie said.

For a second Pinkie Pie was surrounded by a ball of magic then appeared again as an alicorn.

"How did you do that?" the CMC asked.

"Girls just stand still and get ready for a teleportation," alicorn Pinkie Pie said.

"Wait, now don't freak out, but will this teleportation hurt my foal?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"What do you mean, Sweetie?" Twilight, Pinkie, and Apple Bloom asked.

Sweetie Belle lifted up the dress she was wearing.

"No, this spell won't hurt your foal, but you better tell you sister, Sweetie," Pinkie asked.

"Scootaloo is this your foal as well? If so, you will be telling your mother as soon as we get back." Twilight said.

"Yes, it is," Scootaloo said, embarrassed.

Pinkie's newfound horn lit up for a second and a full set of clothes appeared on her. Then it lit again making Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Flurry Heart, and two unknown alicorns appear with full sets of armor (all but Flurry Heart who was wearing multicolored socks). Finally, she turned back to an earth pony.

"Now that we are all here let us go, and don't ask any questions," Pinkie Pie said.

'double-hoof tap' 'POOF'

Now all of them, plus the rest of the mane 6 and Discord were in one of the five chaos planes.

"Who summoned me here?" Discord yelled.

"I did brother," Pinkie Pie said.

" _You_ , how? Wait, why did you just call me brother?" Discord asked.

"Oh, maybe this would help," Pinkie said. Then she was covered with a ball of magic.

'POOF'

Now Pinkie Pie was in her true form a draconequus that only differed from Discord by one aspect all her colors were based on the colored pink.

"Now, first I need to call my fiance here," Pinkie said. "Cheese get your flank over to the fifth plane of chaos."

"Sheesh I hear you, you don't have to yell," a random draconequus said.

"Who and what are you," Celestia asked the weird being.

"I'm Cheese Sandwich and I'm a draconequus of chaos and Discord's twin brother," Cheese Sandwich said. "Most of you know me in this form," he said as he changed to an earth pony.

"Wait, is that you Pandemonium. I thought you were dead. I saw you die after Accord found you," Discord said.

"What, no, no, our mother didn't try to kill me she just banished me to live as an earth pony in Saddle Arabia for a while and when I came back home you were the bloody ruler of Equestria and I decided that after I saw that I went to these two as an alicorn and told them that I could give them immortality and make them alicorns, which at the time was a myth. They almost instantly accepted and I told them to go to the Tree of Harmony, _**barrow**_ the elements, and use them on you as a punishment. Which as you all know the did _mostly_ what I said," Pandemonium said.

"So you were the one you made these two alicorns and told them how to imprison me. I thought Fate, I mean, father did it," Discord said, angrily.

 **After the Argument Ended**

"Now that that's over with, let us get to why I brought us here," Pinkie said.

"What, are you going to forget to introduce us," the two random alicorns said.

"Oh, sorry girls," Pandemonium said. "Everyone these are mine and Pinkie's daughters, Dewdrop and Night Flare, and don't ask how," he commanded.

"Now, Pandemonium and I are engaged, so we want to get married, but there is one problem Pandemonium can't step an inch in any church, castle, or any other place where he and I can "normally" get married, so we are going to need to put a portal in Equestria that is shaped like a Church to make it seems like we are in Equestria so ponies don't ask questions. So does anyone have any ideas how we are supposed to do that?" Pinkie asked.

"Why can't you two just have a ceremony outside in Ponyville Square or in Sugarcube Corner. It is technically legal and is not is not a normal place to get married," Twilight answered.

"Wait, is that really legal?" Pandemonium and Pinkie asked Celestia.

"Yes, it has been legal for the past 40 years," Celestia answered.

"Well that's awesome," Pinkie and Pandemonium said.

"Oh, we should get back," Pinkie said. "All you have to do get back, unless you are a chaos draconequus, is just say 'return me to where I was', as you can see it doesn't work on chaos draconequus, but if you ever want to return here to rest or anything else just tap you hoof twice and once more, while here, if you want the rest of us here as well," she said.

 _ **To Be Explained**_


	5. The Explanations

A REALLY Unexpected Relationship by BronyWriter186

* * *

5: The Explanations **

 **After the Mane 6 and the CMC got back**

"Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, I need both of you to follow me **now**!" Twilight yelled. They didn't argue since she was using her "Royal Canterlot" voice.

"Ok," Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo said, sadly.

"You two do realize why I am doing this right?" Twilight asked.

"Yes," they answered, leaving Pinkie and Apple Bloom behind.

"Stop for a second you two," Twilight said, kindly. "Are you two ok if Pinkie and Apple Bloom come as well, I can sense their sadness?" she asked.

"Sure, but can we go to the harmony room to talk about it? Sweetie and I don't want Discord listening in," Scootaloo asked.

"As long as Pinkie can since she is a being of chaos she might not be able to step a hoof in there," Twilight answered.

"Oh, I can step in there because I'm only 25% percent draconequus, otherwise I would be the same colors as Discord in my true form," Pinkie said. "Now let's go get Rainbow Dash and Rarity," she said, cheerfully.

 **After they got to Rainbow Dash and Rarity**

"Now we need to get to the 'special' room before Discord gets here. I stole a pinch of his chaos magic to slow him down while we were in my plane of chaos; and please don't ask any questions," Pinkie told Rainbow Dash and Rarity.

"Ok," they said.

 **After They all got to the Harmony('special') Room**

"Now, why are we here?" Rarity asked.

"Ok, before we tell you, I need all of you to Pinkie Promise not to freak out about what Scootaloo and I are about to show you," Sweetie Belle said.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," they all said.

"Now that that's over with, here goes nothing," Sweetie said, she then took off the dress she was wearing.

"This is why we are here," Scootaloo said, as she pointed her hoof towards Sweetie Belle's pregnant belly.

"Now before you ask any questions, let us explain how this happened," Sweetie Belle said, "It all started yesterday..."

 **The Night Before**

"Sweetie, I was wondering if you wanted to have sex tonight?" Scootaloo asked.

"Sure, but wouldn't your mother find out?" Sweetie asked.

"What if we went to the Clubhouse?" Scootaloo questioned.

"Good idea, but let me get my stuff first," Sweetie answered, happily.

 **{After They Got To The Clubhouse}**

"Now what did you have in mind?" Sweetie asked.

"What if you took the lead this time," Scootaloo answered.

'Hmm, let me see, I could ask for a 69 or maybe, we have been dating for a few months now' Sweetie Belle thought, for a few minutes. "Hey, Scoots have you ever wanted a foal?" Sweetie asked.

"Why do you ask?" Scootaloo asked, curiously.

"Because I was wondering if you wanted to have a foal with me," Sweetie answered.

"I wish we could, but you do know that two mares can't get each another pregnant?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yes, I know, but there is a spell that I found in one of Twilight's books that temporarily replaces a mare's vagina with a penis and vice versa. I have been practicing it on myself for a while now and it also has a version that makes the cum not work," Sweetie answered, confidently.

"Really?" Scootaloo asked, intrigued.

"Yup, but I was wondering if you could get me pregnant so you won't have to bear the burden?" Sweetie asked.

"Are you sure about this because spells like this probably have some side effects?" Scootaloo asked.

"Oh, well it did say that it guarantees pregnancy if we have the semen work," Sweetie answered," and yes I'm sure about it."

"Ok, but you do realize that this would mean that you would be pregnant, and that isn't something you can hide forever, right?" Scootaloo asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we could tell Rainbow Dash and my sister after it started to show," Sweetie said.

 **Present Day**

"To spare you all the details we had sex and I guess, as Twilight knew, and you can all see, there was another side effect," Sweetie said.

"Ok, but what about that ring around your neck?" Rarity asked Sweetie.

"Uh, I didn't even notice that. What is the ring about?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well after we woke up and found out about the side effect, I went to get her my old gala dress, _that she insisted I keep_ , to borrow. After I got her the dress I remembered the ring I had Filthy Rich get me and I hid it under my wing. After I gave her the dress and she put it on, I proposed to her," Scootaloo answered.

"As you can probably guess I said yes, but after she put the ring on my horn I told her to go put it on a necklace so I could hide it under the dress until this question came up," Sweetie said.

"That's great news you two!" They all said.

"Oh before I forget, Twilight, I was wondering if you could go get Fluttershy real quick?" Scootaloo asked.

"Sure, but before I go, can I ask why?" Twilight asked.

"We were thinking that since Fluttershy is married to Discord, who is still royalty, we could have her marry us, but we have yet to ask," Sweetie answered.

"Uh well, I never would've thought of that, but are you sure you want to ask her to do it? Why not have me or Rainbow do it after we get married?" Twilight asked.

"We thought about that, but I thought that I wanted you two and Apple Bloom to be my bridesmaids. Besides we can't do it before you two get married anyway, because of the law Celestia made a while back making it where two ponies can't get married until their parent(s) have gotten married at least once. Which means Rainbow Dash has to get married before Scootaloo can get married," Sweetie answered.

"Also we thought that we would prefer Fluttershy over anyone else, not to be mean or anything," Scootaloo said.

"Okay, I'll go get Fluttershy for you two," Twilight said. She then teleported over to Fluttershy.

After she got back to Fluttershy, Sweetie Belle explained to her the whole story and then asked her if she would marry her and Scootaloo.

"Twilight, is that even legal?" Fluttershy asked.

"From what those two said it should be if you want I could have Spike write Cele-" Twilight started to say.

"I heard my name," Spike said out of nowhere.

"Yes, but how did you hear me, you better not of been eavesdropping," Twilight said.

"No, but did you forget, _again_ , that I'm aging now which means my hearing's getting better," Spike said, slightly annoyed.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain how you got here so fast," Twilight said.

"Did you forget that my room is only two rooms down," Spike said, quickly.

"Right, I forgot. Well, I need you to write a letter to Celestia asking her if Discord is still considered royalty," Twilight told Spike.

"Ok is that it?" Spike asked.

"Yes, and when it's done se-" Twilight said before she heard a breath of dragon fire. "How did you get that done that fast?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, well you don't ever just want to talk so I figured you needed a letter sent to Celestia through my dragon-mail," Spike answered, getting even more annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you as soon as possible," Twilight said, feeling guilty.

'Flame Burp'

"Well that was fast," Rainbow Dash said.

"Well she only really needed to put a single word," Spike said.

Dear Twilight, All draconequui are considered lords/ladies, which as most should know is a type of royalty. So, the answer is yes. Yours truly,  
Princess Celestia

P.S. This would make Fluttershy a lady, seeing as she is legally married to Discord. Also seeing as Pinkie Pie is a draconequus she is also a lady. P.P.S. Twilight being a Full blooded Princess gives you the authority to make up 5 ponies(or any other species) a lord or lady. P.P.P.S. Also Spike I forgot to tell you, you are also considered a lord.

"Well, that's interesting," Rarity said.

"Huh, I guess that makes me a lady, as well," AppleJack said.

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"Since Spike is a Lord and I'm his wife, that makes me a lady just like Fluttershy," AppleJack answered.

"Hey, wouldn't that make Cinnamon Stick and AppleSpike lords and Cinnamon Roll a lady as well?" Spike asked.

'Flame Burp'

"Huh, another letter, let's see what it says," Spike said.

Dear Spike,

I forgot to mention in the previous letter that your kids will be considered lords/ladies after they turn 16. Also since you are legally married to AppleJack she is also considered a lady.

Yours Truly,  
Princess Celestia

Dear Twilight,

I forgot to mention that since you will be marrying Rainbow Dash, she will become an _honorary_ Princess and her daughter, Scootaloo if I remember correctly, will also be an 'honorary' Princess.

P.S. Cadence told me to have you tell Sweetie Belle that this would make her an _honorary_ Princess if she ever decides to marry Scootaloo.

Yours Truly,  
Princess Celestia

"How did Cadence even know we were dating?" Scootaloo asked.

"Well, she actually knew you two liked each other before you guys ever did, and sent me a letter asking me about you and Sweetie the day you asked her out," Rainbow Dash answered.

"Is that why you asked me if I was dating anypony the day I asked Sweetie to be my marefriend?" Scootaloo asked. "I did think that was kind of weird."

"Wait, how would she know about us liking each other before we did?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"It's her special talent, that's why she was given the title 'Princess of Love'," Twilight answered.

"Oh, I always thought her special talent was showing ponies that they love each other or solving problems in a relationship," Sweetie said.

"Well, there is that as well, plus there's more but the rest of her talents I'm not going to mention, and you do not want to know why," Twilight stated.

"Do you know why?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yes, but let's just say that it's not just illegal, it's also morally wrong," Twilight answered.

"Why?" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo asked together.

"Fine, but only if it's ok with Rarity and Dashie," Twilight answered.

They looked at each other and shook their heads. "It's fine with us," they both said.

"Are you two sure?" Twilight asked.

"Positive, if you don't give them the answer now you will be pestered forever," they both answered.

"Ok. So pretty much Cadence doesn't just control love magic she also controls the magic to make others feel whatever she wants them to feel. For example, if she wanted to, she could make all of us hate each other to the extent where we don't talk to each other until she removes the effect from us. She also specializes in a magic that can change our memories," Twilight told them. After Twilight was done talking she looked at them and saw that they were all horrified. "Now do you understand why I told you that you wouldn't want to know?" Twilight asked.

'Shiver' 'Shiver' 'Shiver' "Y-ye-yes," 'Shiver' the CMC said, scared to their wit's end and back.

"Are you going to question my instincts again?" Twilight asked.

'Shiver' 'Shiver' "N-nn-no," 'Shiver' 'Shiver' the CMC said.

"Good, now don't you two have something to ask Fluttershy?" Twilight said to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

"Hey, Twilight what day is it again?" Apple Bloom asked.

"It's Tuesday. Why?" Twilight answered.

"BUCK!" Apple Bloom said, before trotting out of the room quickly.

"I'm guessing she forgot about another one of her dates with Button Mash, again," Sweetie whispered to Scootaloo.

"What was that all about?" Twilight asked.

"Trust us you do _**NOT**_ want to know," Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo answered.

 **-Simultaneous 'Cut' Text (between Apple Bloom and Sweetaloo{Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle})-**

 _-Apple Bloom-_

"Why ain't it here yet, ya'll told me he would have it done by today!" Apple Bloom yelled.

"Sorry, but he had a royal order for new crowns for Celestia and Luna," the pony at the register said.

"Why would the Princesses need new crowns, and if they did, why not get it from a store in Canterlot!" Apple Bloom yelled.

 _-Sweetaloo-_

"So, Fluttershy will you marry Scootaloo and me?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Of course I will, but I do have one question," Fluttershy answered.

"What is it?" Scootaloo asked.

"Why do you want me to do it?" Fluttershy asked.

"We thought that since Rainbow Dash won't be able to because she has to walk Scootaloo up the aisle, and I wanted Twilight to be my maid of honor, and since you were most likely a lady, you would be the best choice," Sweetie answered.

"Wait, why do I have to walk Scootaloo up the aisle, not that I don't want to, I do, but why?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Because I don't have a father, the task falls to you, mom," Scootaloo answered.

"Well, unless she wants to wear a dress in front of a bunch of people, and let Twilight walk you down the aisle," Sweetie Belle chuckled.

"No," Rainbow said, angrily.

"Don't worry mom, we won't make you put on a _fancy_ dress," Scootaloo chuckled.

"I would rather wear a tuxedo, then wear a dress," Rainbow said.

"I'm just joking, we were actually going to have Rarity make you another dress, that's a little more formal than your current one, though," Scootaloo said.

Rarity's ears perk up at the idea.

"NO!" Rainbow yelled at Rarity.

"But your daughter said-" Rarity stuttered.

"N-O- NO!" Rainbow demanded, "If I'm going to wear a dress at all, I will ask Cadence to find me one that is as formal as possible, no exceptions."

"Fine, but remember I know almost every fashion boutique in Equestria," Rarity said, evilly.

"Buck," Rainbow muttered under her breath.

"What was that, mom?" Scootaloo asked Rainbow.

"Nothing," Rainbow said hastily.

Sweetie chuckled under her breath.

"Oh, you be quiet!" Rainbow commanded Sweetie.

Sweetie flinched for a second.

"Hey, don't talk to her that way!" Scootaloo yelled.

Rainbow was awestruck. Scoots never yelled at her before. All went silent. Everyone knew what just happened.

Sweetie Belle broke the silence, "Scootaloo, oh, I love you, thanks for standing up for me. I know this must be hard for you, you two never fight this bad."

"You know I love you too," Scootaloo said. "But aren't you supposed to be the one with the heightened hormones?" Scootaloo joked.

'Poof'

"Well, I guess Discord wanted his wife back," Twilight chuckled.

"Well this just shows how much you love her," a new voice said.

"Cadence, where did you come from?" Sweetie asked.

"I get summoned to behind the nearest door when two ponies show the truest form of love," Cadence answered.

"I thought the truest form of love was marriage," Sweetie said.

"Well you're close, but the truest form of love is when true love changes a pony and makes them do something they normally wouldn't. This is why I was summoned when Scootaloo yelled at Rainbow, her "hero", to defend your honor," Cadence said to Sweetie Belle.

The room went silent. Everyone, but Twilight, was awestruck.

"Cadence, can I talk to you out in the hall?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, do you think Rainbow should come as well?" Cadence asked.

"Yes, she needs to hear this. Rarity, you need to come as well. Scoots, Sweetie, you two stay in here," Twilight answered.

They left the two in the room as they went out into the room across the hall.

"You should tell them, Cadence," Twilight said.

"Agreed," Cadence replied. "Okay here's the deal, those two now have to come with Twilight and me to Canterlot, because according to the law those two have to go into a special part of the Canterlot Castle by midnight."

"Why?" Rainbow and Rarity both asked.

"They are becoming alicorns," Cadence answered.

"Wait, what?" Twilight asked.

"When a pegasus and a unicorn openly experience true love for each other they start a process that turns them into true alicorns. The problem is if they don't get to the alicorn garden by midnight they will become shadow ponies just like King Sombra," Cadence answered.

"Wait, are you saying King Sombra was going to be a true alicorn?" The three asked.

"Yes, but males have to make it there with their true love, but Sombra's true love died on the way there," Cadence asked.

"Who was she?" Twilight asked.

"Queen Chrysalis," Cadence said almost instantly.

"But, she's still alive," Rarity said.

"Yes and no. The Queen Chrysalis, you three know, is the reincarnation of the first Crystal Empire princess. However, during her and Sombra's journey to Canterlot Castle, a vampire basilisk bit her, and killed her, then turned her into the first changeling," Cadence said.

"So back to the task at hand, how are we going to get those two to Canterlot castle in the next 45 minutes?" Cadence asked.

"Did someone need quick teleportation?" Discord asked.

"Yes actually, but how did you know-," Twilight started to ask, "nevermind."

"Hey, when did you get here?" Discord asked Cadence.

"Let's just say that there will be two more true alicorns added to the family," Cadence answered.

 _-Apple Bloom-_

-After she was done arguing with the desk pony-

"OK, so it'll be done tomorrow?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yes, as far as I know," Filthy Rich answered.

"What do you mean as far as you know?" Apple Bloom asked, obviously irritated.

"I never know when there might be a royal order, which as everyone knows needs to be filled first," Filthy Rich answered.

 _-Sweetaloo-_

"So, who are the lucky two?" Discord asked Cadence.

Twilight knocked on the door to the Harmony room. "Discord, cover your eyes," she said.

"Why?" Discord asked.

"Because we need you to not be paralyzed," Twilight answered.

"Why-," Discord started to say before he quickly covered his eyes.

"Why is Discord here, and covering his eyes?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"He is here to take you to Canterlot Castle and he's covering his eyes because the lights in the Harmony Room can paralyze him," Twilight stated. Twilight shut the door behind the two of them, then told Discord that he could uncover his eyes.

"Wait, why do we have to go to Canterlot Castle?" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo asked.

"Because you two are becomi-" Twilight and Cadence started to say before Rainbow and Rarity stopped them from finishing their sentences.

"Let us tell them," Rainbow and Rarity said. "Well, the two of you are becoming _"true"_ alicorns, and need to get to the Alicorn Gardens by midnight," they said to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

 _-Apple Bloom-_

"Okay," Apple Bloom said.

"I try to get it done as soon as possible I'll have Diamond Tiara bring it to you in a package when it's done, and don't worry, she has been being talking nice about you ever since you, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo got your cutie marks," Filthy Rich said.

"Okay, just make sure to include the box ah left ya'll, and don't try to swap it with any other ah'll know," Apple Bloom said and threatened.

 **-End of Simultaneous 'Cut' Text (between Apple Bloom and Sweetaloo)-**

'Buck! Buck! Buck! this is bad, they'll find out that I'm not a pegasus this way.' Scootaloo thought to herself, 'I'm going to have to tell them, ugh.'

"Hey, guys I have to tell you something before we go," Scootaloo said.

"What is it?" everyone, but Discord asked.

"This is it!" Discord silently squealed.

"Wait, do you know Discord?" Scootaloo asked.

Discord's left antler/horn-thingy lit up. 'That you are a changeling, yes. But I have known since I first saw you.' Discord said to Scootaloo telepathically

'Ho- nevermind' Scootaloo said to Discord.

"Anyways, I know you guys aren't going to like this but," Scootaloo said before she flashed green," this is my true form. Before you ask, no there is no other _Scootaloo_ , yes I have always been "her", and yes I was born this way. That about cover it?" she asked.

"Wait, what? You're a changeling?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes," Scootaloo answered.

"And why didn't you tell me earlier?" Rainbow asked.

"Because, after you attacked the banished hive, I thought you would kill me if I told you," Scootaloo answered.

"Wait, what do you mean "banished hive"?" Twilight asked.

"If you didn't notice before, the changelings you fought were black and had holes, where I am orange and don't have holes. That is because what you saw was a hive of changelings that is run by a queen who is greedy and takes the love from her "drones"," Scootaloo answered.

"Does that mean Chrysalis is not the first changeling?" Cadence asked.

"Wait, you thought Chrysalis was the first changeling? Now that's rich, oh by the Great All-Maker, no she's only the first artificially-made changeling. The changelings were actually the first race the Great All-Maker created, but before I continue we need to get to the Alicorn Gardens in the next 10 minutes. So, Princess Cadence, I need you to think of where the Alicorn Gardens are, and I'll take Sweetie Belle and me there instantly. Don't ask how I'll know where it is, I'll just say I have been reading up on some spells," Scootaloo said. "Also, no the spell will not hurt our foal," she said to Sweetie Belle.

 **After getting to the Alicorn Gardens**

"Why am I so dizzy?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I just teleported you a far distance through a protection field while carrying a fo-" Scootaloo said before Sweetie Belle kissed her.

"Shut up," Sweetie Belle said.

"Oh-" Scootaloo said as she kissed Sweetie Belle, "kay."

"I hope I am not interrupting anything," Celestia teased. They both stared at each other and blushed, making their cheeks redder than the sun. "So I guess that you two are the reason the alarm went off and why Cadence asked me to be here," Celestia asked.

"Yes, and yes," Scootaloo asked.

"So who got the two of you through the protection field?" Celestia asked.

"I did, your majesty," Scootaloo answered, stepping forward.

"How you're a pegas-, you are rank 20 or higher changeling or higher aren't you?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, but I prefer Exiled Royal Changeling number 306," Scootaloo answered.

"Wait, you were a royal changeling?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yes, but I'll tell you about it later," Scootaloo answered.

"Scootaloo, may I know who your birth mother and father are?" Celestia asked, worriedly.

"I believe my mother's name was Umbrae and my father's name was Locus, but my father was the royal changeling, my mother was a unicorn," Scootaloo said.

"I know, but Umbrae wasn't just any unicorn she was my older sister, but she died before Luna was born," Celestia said, gloomily.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle both stared at her in surprise.

"Wait, hold on are you saying that your older sister is her mother, but wouldn't that make you and Luna Scootaloo's aunts?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yes, that would," a new voice answered.

"Uh-oh. How long have you been standing there?" Celestia asked.

"Long enough to find out that this little filly, whom I thought I knew very well, is over 4000 years old, we have an older sister, and she is my niece," Luna answered, angrily. "When were you going to tell me that I had another sister?" she asked while intimidating Celestia.

"Okay, Luna calm down I know that this sounds very bad, but-" Celestia begins to explain.

"WHAT? WHAT? Are you going to say you were going to tell me when you thought I was ready?" Luna asked.

"Luna Noctis Tenebris-Bellator sit your royal butt down!" a weird voice from Sweetie Belle commanded.

"What was that honey?" Scootaloo asked.

"That would be your foal, Scootaloo," Luna answered, "You see your foal has the magic of a true alicorn, a royal changeling, and a Bellator."

"Wait, you are pregnant Sweetie Belle?" Celestia asked, worriedly.

"Yes, why?" Sweetie Belle answered.

"Luna, hurry and get the castle's birth doctor, NOW!" Celestia yelled, with **her** Royal Canterlot Voice.

Luna ran as quickly as she could.

"I assume you are the other parent, Scootaloo,"Celestia said. Scootaloo shook her head. "Well, then you might just become a mother today, because if the natural alicorn transformation works the way it's supposed to you two are going to age 1500 years," Celestia stated.

"Hold on that can't happen I only have another 200 years left before I die. Unless you know a way to not include that part," Scootaloo stated, horrifyingly.

"No, but if you two are okay with it I can prevent the transformation entirely. Would you two be okay with that?" Celestia asked.

"YES!" the two of them yelled.

"Just so you know it will involve you both aging about 5 months first because the foal can't be in her when I cast the spell to prevent the aging, are you both okay with that?" Celestia asked.

"Is it dangerous?" they asked.

"Not at all, it will feel a little weird though," Celestia answered.

"Do it," Sweetie Belle said.

"First we must wait for the doctor to get here because once the spell is cast you two will have 1 minute before the baby is born," Celestia said.

As if on cue Doctor Hoof and Luna came running in the room. "Where is the mother?" Doctor Hoof asked.

"I'm right here," Sweetie Belle answered.

"But you aren't in labor?!" Doctor Hoof said.

"She will be in a minute," Celestia said as she cast a spell on the Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

 **After Sweetie Belle Gave Birth to her foal**

"What should we name him?" Scootaloo asked.

"Well, how about Scooter Blitz?" Scootaloo suggests.

"I like it," Sweetie Belle said, "Scooter Blitz it is then. Welcome to Animalia."


	6. The Ultimate Prank

A REALLY Unexpected Relationship by BronyWriter186

* * *

6: The Ultimate Prank*

"So now that the foal is born I can perform the spell," Celestia said, as Celestia started to cast the spell Scooter Blitz, the newborn pegasus/changeling put a protection field around all of them.

"How did he just do that?" Luna asked.

"Changeling magic," Scootaloo answered. "I figured he would be a worker changeling, but he turned out to be a royal changeling."

"Wait, don't all royals have to rule a hive?" Luna asked.

"No, because only hive-born royals can rule a current hive, which means if he _wanted_ to rule a hive he would have to set up a hivemi-," Scootaloo started to explain.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Hoof asked.

"Well, to put it simply my son just set up a hivemind with Sweetie Belle and me," Scootaloo answered.

"This feels weird," Sweetie Belle said, "I can read your mind."

"Correction, you share a mind, all three of you," Luna said.

"How do you know how hiveminds work?" Scootaloo and Celestia asked.

"Because I got tired of you stealing my Germaine Chocolate Cakes," Luna answered, evilly glaring at Celestia, "So I looked up mind reading spells and found some text on hiveminds."

"Okay, you had me worried there for a second," Scootaloo said.

"Wait, doesn't that mean that he's challenging you?" Luna

"Yes, but how did you know that?" Scootaloo replied.

"Fine, I'll tell you, I'm dating King Vespa the Third," Luna said, guiltily.

"Okay so," Celestia and Sweetie Belle said.

"You mean you don't care!?" Luna questioned.

"I was enga-," Celestia started to say.

"Okay, this can be discussed later. Start to cast the spell and I'll tell you when to cast it," Scootaloo said, hastily. Celestia complied and started casting the spell. After she did Scooter Blitz cast his previous spell. In response, Scootaloo transformed and cast a counterspell breaking Scooter's spell. "Now!" Scootaloo said. Celestia's spell just barely hit the three of them, instantly making them and Celestia disappear.

"Where are we, Celestia?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"We are in the Spellbound Firefly Dimension, a dimension where I take pegasi, unicorns, bat ponies, and changelings to _fix_ certain ailments," Celestia replied.

'Do you think I should have her remove my changeling status to make me a different race or something?' Scootaloo asked over the hivemind.

'No, but I have a better idea,' Sweetie Belle answered.

'What would that be,' Scootaloo asked.

'How about we have her limit your's and Scooter's changeling magic, so you can only use at certain times or something," Sweetie Belle stated.

'That's a really good idea, okay so here is what I'm going to ask her," Scootaloo explained, 'I was wondering if you could make me and Scooter mostly pegasus and have the ability to use our changeling magic near midnight and after eating specially crafted magic food that we get rationed monthly or something. Is that okay?'

'Almost I was also wondering if she could do the same for me, but make me mostly unicorn instead of pegasus, no offense' Sweetie Belle suggested.

"Are you sure?" Scootaloo asked Sweetie Belle out loud. Sweetie Belle shook her head yes.

"Celestia, we were wondering if it was in your power to change our race?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yes, but only into one of the four races I mentioned before, why?" Celestia responded.

"Because we thought that we wanted you to make me and Scooter Blitz mostly pegasus and have the ability to use our changeling magic near midnight or after eating specially crafted magic food that we get rationed monthly or something and Sweetie Belle was wondering if you could do the same for her but unicorn instead of pegasus?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yes, but in order to have the food made I would need you to sign this contract to make it official and legal," Celestia said handing the scroll to Scootaloo before Sweetie Belle grabbed it.

"Sorry, but I know she'll just sign it instantly, whereas I will read it thoroughly-ish," Sweetie Belle stated.

 **10 dimenstional minutes later**

"Good thing time flows differently here," Celestia stated.

"Okay, I'm done. We will sign it but with these quills that Princess Twilight gave me for cases like this," Sweetie Belle said while summoning a box of quills with her magic.

"Don't tell me they are the document sealing and protecting set, right?" Celestia asked.

"That would be correct," Sweetie Belle stated.

 **After Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo each signed the document**

"Okay so know I will change all of you into the races you wanted, oh and just so you know Scootaloo this will change you all into minor royal changelings, so your hivemind will still be set up," Celestia said as she cast the spell.

"Cool, now we will all live for at least 1000 more years," Scootaloo stated.

"Really!?" Sweetie Belle questioned.

"Yup, because minor royal changelings live longer than regular ponies," Scootaloo said.

"Cool, also guess what else is also new?" Sweetie Belle said giddily,

"What?" Scootaloo said curiously.

"Your wings are finally bigger," Sweetie Belle said.

"Really, awesome, I never could get the wings right so I never tried to make them bigger," Scootaloo said, happily.

"Celestia, I was wondering how much more time until it hits midnight in the real world?" Sweetie Belle said, evilly.

"It should be midnight in about half a minute, but we can stay in this dimension for another half an hour. Why" Celestia questioned.

"We want to prank Twilight, Cadence, and Luna," Scootaloo said, deviously.

"What did you have in mind?" Celestia questioned while wearing her biggest grin.

 **After they discussed their plan over the next 29 minutes**

"Okay, are you all ready?" Celestia asked.

"Yup," Scootaloo said.

After that, the four of them all went back to the Alicorn Gardens. Upon returning to Equestria Celestia got back first.

"Okay, now in order to prevent Scootaloo from dying in the process I had to make all three of them artificial alicorns. Now behold their new forms!" Celestia said, in sadness.

After she said that Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Scooter Blitz walked out.

"But, but, but even Scooter Blitz is taller than you," Twilight, Cadence, and Luna all whined.

"Yup in the process we all became taller than Celestia. You should have seen her she was crying for half an hour in there, it was hilarious," Scootaloo laughed.

"I did not," Celestia defended.

"Wait, one alicorn minute," Luna said, "If they were really Alicorns than Scootaloo's wings wouldn't be the size of mine."

"Yeah, you're right, maybe this would help," Scootaloo said, as her horn lit up and her wings grew.

"I should have known realized," Cadence said, "All three of you are now Changelings, right?"

"Hmm, they catch on quicker than we thought," Celestia said.

"But, they aren't entirely correct on their assumption, are they?" Sweetie Belle asked Scootaloo.

"Nope, but we will show them after we go prank Rainbow Dash and my sister," Sweetie Belle replied.

Instantly after that, Scootaloo's horn lit up and the three of them teleported to what Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Twilight figured was Ponyville.

When Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Scooter Blitz got to the Castle of Friendship they transformed Scooter blitz back into his normal form and put on their 'special' clothes Pinkie Pie got them and had everyone teleported back to the 5th Dimension of Chaos. After everyone got there Scootaloo asked Discord to teleport Cadence, Luna, and Twilight out of the dimension.

"Hi mom," Scootaloo said.

"Hey sis," Sweetie Belle said.

"Cool, Scoots you're taller than Celestia now," RD said, as Rarity fainted.

'Darn, I was hoping Rainbow would faint too, anyhow let's change back,' Scootaloo said to Sweetie Belle over their hivemind.

'You can but I need to scare my sister one last time, I've been wanted to do this since I was 5," Sweetie Belle replied.

'Okay,' Scootaloo said.

Scootaloo flashed green and changed back to her new self. In the process, she woke Rarity from her faint.

"Sis, wake up you fainted again," Sweetie Belle said, shaking her older sister.

"Sweetie I had this really weird dream where you and Scootaloo were both alicorns taller than Celesti'aaah," Rarity said, before fainting again realizing she wasn't dreaming. After which Sweetie Belle changed back into her original form.

"Now that was fun," Sweetie Belle said, laughing.

"Sis, you fainted again, wake up," Sweetie Belle said, as she shook her sister awake.

"Okay, I just had a reaally weird dream where you were an alicorn taller than Celestia than you woke me up in another dream," Rarity exclaimed.

"Sis, I going to tell something really important, so sit down on this couch," Sweetie Belle said as Discord made a couch appear. "Okay, sis what you saw wasn't a dream and I'm no longer a normal unicorn," Sweetie Belle explained.

"But I can see you and you're not even taller than me. And you look like your normal self," Rarity said, as she sat down.

"But I was supposed to turn into an alicorn remember," Sweetie Belle said, calmly.

"Yeah, but you aren't. Wait, why is that?" Rarity asked.

"Scootaloo would have died if we did. So Celestia had to change our species in some way," Sweetie Belle explained.

"So, what are you now?" Rarity asked. "You still look like a regular unicorn."

"That's because Scootaloo, my son, and I are all 5 percent changeling and can only use our magic near midnight or after eating some special food Celestia will be sending us monthly," Sweetie Belle explained.


	7. One Baby Can Cause Many Sleepless Nights

A REALLY Unexpected Relationship by BronyWriter186

* * *

7: One Baby Can Cause Many Sleepless Nights

 **The Next Night at 10**

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Scooter Blitz cried.

"What does he want?" Scootaloo asked, rushing around like a maniac.

"I think he wants milk," Sweetie Belle said as she put him near her breasts. In response, he started crying louder. "Nevermind, then."

"Girls what is with all the noise up here," Twilight said, as she walked up to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle's newly added room.

"Scooter Blitz is crying and neither one of us knows what to do," Scootaloo explained.

"Did you try rocking him back and forth?" Twilight suggested.

"Uhhh, no," Scootaloo said, dumbfoundingly.

"It's worth a shot," Sweetie Belle said. She tried it and luckily it worked.

"How, did you know that was the issue?" Scootaloo said, intriguingly.

"Because that was the same cry Spike had when he was a baby," Twilight explained. "If you want you could read some parenting book from the library here in the castle. Seeing as the castle made you three this HUGE room, you guys sorta live here now."

"Are you sure?" Scootaloo asked, "We wouldn't want to impose."

"Come here I want to tell you two something," Twilight requested.

"Okay," they said in unison.

"Of course I'm sure you two do realize that in a few months that baby right there will be my grandcolt," Twilight whispered while pointing at Scooter Blitz.

"Right, forgot."

"So, I'm going to have Spike ask Cadence what books she suggests and have him bring them to you, is that okay?" Twilight asked.

"Yup, but make sure he knows not to wake us up," Sweetie Belle said, "we need our sleep and bad."

 **3pm the Next Day**

"Uhh, Scooter woke us up five times last night," Scootaloo announced to everyone at the table, "we didn't even get to sleep until 3 in the morning."

"We know, but you will get the hang of it," Rainbow encouraged.

"I know but when will that be, tomorrow, Sunday, next week, next month?" Sweetie Belle whined.

"You know who you should ask?" Spike inquired.

"WHO!" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo screamed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Those two had twins, so they would know your pain plus some," Spike stated.

"Why didn't I think of that? I have been babysitting those two ever since Mrs. Cake stopped wanting Pinkie Pie to do because she spilled cake batter with super glue in it, and flour on them," Sweetie Belle said.

"Hey, I didn't mean to!" Pinkie said appearing out of nowhere then disappearing.

"Ohhkay, back to our conversation, I think that's a great idea, but when should we ask them?" Scootaloo asked.

"How about today, maybe even _now_ ," Spike hinted.

"Can you watch Scooter for a few hours at most?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yeah no problem, just make sure it isn't all day, I have my own son to get to. He set fire to the kitchen again so I have to watch him for a few days and show him how not to burp fire," Spike half complained.

 **Later at Sugarcube Corner**

"Afternoon, Mr. Cake. Can Scootaloo and I ask you and Mrs. Cake a question?" Sweetie Belle asked, cradling Scooter Blitz in her hoof.

"Sure, but first I have one of my own. Is tha-," Mr. Cake started to ask before Mrs. Cake put her hoof over his mouth.

"It's fine Mrs. Cake and yes he is Sweetie Belle's and my biological son," Scootaloo stated.

"Let's go in back to talk, I have a feeling this is more of a personal question," Mrs. Cake inquired.

 **After Going In Back**

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" asked.

"We were wondering if you could give us some advice on parenting," Sweetie Belle asked.

"Sure, but why not ask your own parents?" Mrs. Cake questioned.

"Well, my mother as her own issues at the moment, with her being pr-," Scootaloo started to say before stopping herself.

"Oh don't worry we already know that Rainbow Dash and Twilight are engaged and having a kid. You guys went to my family's Plane of Chaos after all," Mr. Cake laughed.

"Oh. Well, the reason I didn't ask my parents is that they weren't the best parents in the first place, I was practically raised by my sister but she wasn't the best at it either, and you two hade twins so you definitely know how to be good parents," Sweetie Belle explained.

"Okay, well as you said we do know a lot about raising foals and I understand why you came to us, but you must understand that raising a foal is difficult and no two foals are the same, twins or otherwise. So although this may be how we raised our foals doesn't mean it will work for yours. Do you two understand that?" Mrs. Cake said.

"Yes we understand," Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle said in unison.

 **After Mr. and Mrs. Cake explained how to raise a foal**

"So, do you understand how to raise a foal now?" asked.

"Yeah, I think we understand," Sweetie Belle answered.

"But?" Mrs. Cake questioned.

"But, we also wanted to know if you had any baby stuff you could lend us," Scootaloo asked, nervously.

"Of course, it's not like we are planning on having any more foals, I was going to give to Rainbow Dash but I think her baby won't be here for a while, so you can use it," Mrs. Cake answered, kindly. Mrs. Cake quickly goes and gets a box of stuff from upstairs and hands it to Sweetie Belle.

"We will never forget this, thank you Mr. and Mrs. Cake, and if you ever need something don't hesitate to ask," Sweetie Belle said.

"Anytime and you can always come and ask us questions about parenting anytime you need to, the same goes for Princess Twilight and Rainbow Dash," Mr. Cake replied back.

"Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Cake," Scootaloo said.

 **After the two got back to the Castle**

"So let's see what Spike has convinced Scooter to do," Scootaloo said sarcastically.

A few seconds later they see _two_ dragons and their son flying around, one of the dragons they have never seen before and is breathing fire. "So who is going to explain what my two-day-old son is doing flying around with an unknown dragon that is breathing fire?" Sweetie Belle asked, furiously.

"Well that is what I am trying to figure out but I don't speak baby. One second the dragon is not here the next he is, right after his magic engulfed AppleSpike," Spike explained.

Scootaloo smacked her face. "Spike what is your son's middle name?" she asked.

"Ignis, why?" Spike questioned.

"Just watch," Scootaloo said, "AppleSpike Ignis Draco stop chasing him right now!"

"Yes, Aunt Scootaloo," the strange dragon said.

"Huh?" Spike questioned.

"First I should have told you that baby changelings tend to use unpredictable spells on babies when they first see them, which for me was an aging and duplication spell just like my father did, which I guess this was somewhat true for my son as well. So that is your son as a 25(ish) year old in I guess dragon form," Scootaloo explained, questioningly.

"I am 17 thank you very much and in the middle of dinner with my family so can you please send me back or do I have to ask Aunt Luna and Uncle...," Older AppleSpike started to say," Wait did you say dragon form and baby changelings?" he asked.

" _Yes_ , Why?" Scootaloo said.

"Nevermind, just get me Grandma Twilight I need to talk to her," _Older_ AppleSpike said.

"Did you say "Grandma"?" Spike questioned.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter just please get her here, we need to hurry," he said.

 **After Twilight got there**

"No time for questions, I need to talk to you, it involves time travel," _Older_ AppleSpike said.

"Okay, let's go into the library," Twilight said.

 **After Twilight got back**

"So what happened?" Spike and Scootaloo both asked.

"I sent him back to his time and cast a spell on myself to make me forget what he told me about the future so don't ask," Twilight said.

"Can you at least tell us why he called you grandma?" Spike asked.

"No, because I don't know like I said," Twilight exclaimed. "Now I am going to go back to Rainbow so we can finish our conversation that this interrupted!"

"Well, that was interesting, to say the least," Scootaloo said.

"Yeah?! Also well it's fresh in my memory I just wondering Scoots do you know if it's possible for you to temporarily 'contain' Scooter's magic or no?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Good question," Spike confirmed.

"Not safely, and definitely not for a halfling changeling," Scootaloo stated. "So unless you want our son to have a shell or demon horns or to look like Discord it is possible."

"Where did those come from?" Sweetie Belle and Spike asked.

"Past scenarios of what happened when a changeling tried to contain a royal halfling changeling larva's magic," Scootaloo answered.

"Anyways I think it's Scooter Blitz's bedtime so can you take him up to our room. And seeing as our rations are here I'll get the rest of this up there and meet you up there," Scootaloo said after Spike flame-burped three large boxes for Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Scooter Blitz.

"Isn't it a little early, it's only maybe 5 in the afternoon, in summer," Spike questioned.

"Exactly, earlier we put him to bed the longer we get to sleep," Sweetie Belle explained.

"Hmm, can't argue with that," Spike said while nodding.


	8. A 9 year old and a Dog?

A REALLY Unexpected Relationship by BronyWriter186

* * *

8: A 9 year old and a Dog?

 **The Next Night**

"I don't know why I didn't do what you two did last night," Spike exclaimed.

"Because you would rather play with your son at midnight than go to sleep," Scootaloo explained.

"You heard that?" Spike said, worryingly.

"No, Scooter heard it and we heard Scooter," Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry I forget also now that we are living here with Scooter, umm, how do I say this, AppleSpike should try to stay away from him," Scootaloo stated, cautiously.

"Why!?" Spike asked.

"Well seeing as you are an Equestrian-born dragon you wouldn't know but changelings can consume Dragonfire and use it to, uh, cook said dragon instantly with ease, luckily you have green drakefire, which has no scent, so he would assume yours is changelingfire whereas AppleSpike's green wyvernfire has a scent which only changelings can smell that tells us it isn't changelingfire," Scootaloo explained.

"Really!?" Sweetie Belle asked questionably.

"Yes, and to prove it. Spike, I want you to take AppleSpike into the other room have him breathe fire and smell what it smells like when you can put a scent to it call me and Sweetie Belle in there to see if we smell the same thing, and before you ask yes one of us will try to describe it and if we can't describe it or can only describe it a way you wouldn't understand  
I will have Pinkie Pie replicate whatever the smell is," Scootaloo explained.

"Oh, a fire smelling test. I'm in!" Pinkie said appearing out of nowhere.

"Don't ask I just assume," Scootaloo explained.

"Okay I already know what my son's fire smells like so you can try and show me but I doubt you will be right," Spike exclaimed.

"Okay just give me a minute to put Scooter out of range," Scootaloo explained. After doing so she came back, "Okay have him breathe fire." Almost as if he knew he burped up a single 30-second flame.

"I would say Cinnamon Apple Pie with pink ruby gem sauce on top," Sweetie Belle guessed.

"How would you know what that smells like?" Scootaloo asked.

"Duh, because AJ made one for Spike and AppleSpike while I was walking by and could smell it," Sweetie Belle explained.

"How, how are your guys' sense of smell that good?" Spike asked.

"Simple, changelings have no real noses so our sense of smell is never used making it extremely strong when we are in a different form," Scootaloo explained.

"Now I am afraid to ask this, but, umm what does dragon taste like?" Spike asked worriedly.

"I guess I should have elaborated. We can't eat dragon, but some creatures in the changeling forests do and they also like to eat baby changelings also dragon hearts are made of pure obsidinite which is the 2nd strongest metal in all existence only being beat by Alicornite and only barely beating the un-named metal of Earth Ponies," Scootaloo explained.

* * *

 **Now Back to the Real Story(aka TwiDash)**

"Okay, I know this is the probably the hundredth time I asked but let me get this straight, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are both mixed-breeds and are both parents before we are even halfway through my pregnancy?!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yes, Rainbow," Twilight sighed.

"Okay, but how did they finish their pregnancy before us?" Rainbow asked.

"Time manipulation magic," Twilight stated.

"Soooo, would that be possible to do for us, as much as I like having our foal in me waking up from being kicked every morning, on the inside nonetheless, is very painfully annoying," Rainbow asked, wincing from the memory.

"Maybe, but we would have to ask Princess Celestia and Princess Luna because only they know the spell," Twilight explained.

"Okay," Rainbow said, cheerfully.

 **Later at Canterlot Castle**

"Okay, so are you sure you want to ask them or do you want me to ask for you?" Twilight asked Rainbow.

"Yeah, I think it's best if I ask them but I do want you in there with me just in case," Rainbow replied.

"Of course I'll go in with you. I'd like to see you stop me," Twilight joked.

"As much as I wish I could win that fight it just isn't possible especially since you're an alicorn," Rainbow admitted.

"So just try to avoid words like weight, cake, fat, and ice cream. I do not want to tranquilize Princess Celestia," Twilight said.

"Okay. Let's go in now," Rainbow Dash said.

"Okay," Twilight smiled.

As they walked in they saw that the throne room redecorated to look like a giant dining room with a large square wooden table with 21 chairs and one high stool.

"What is going on here, why are all my friends and family here, and why are there only two emp-," Twilight asked.

"Because I knew that after Rainbow found out that a time manipulation spell existed she would want to get her pregnancy sped up, -" Celestia explained.

Cadence interrupted, "So we decided that if you guys still wanted to we could have a dinner and plan your wedding for this weekend."

"Wait, what? Why?" TwiDash exclaimed.

"Duh, because if you want to have that colt out of your belly you have to be married first, remember?" Discord reminded.

'Oh, right,' TwiDash remembered. "Okay, let's eat!"

"No, we aren't ready or nevermind? Just let's eat?!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Nope, we may have forgotten but in the end, we knew it had to happen in the next about five months," Twilight stated.

"And we never figured out a date, so this weekend gives us a date," Rainbow finished.

"Also what is today?" Twilight asked.

"Friday," Everyone replied is ominous unison.

"Okay-wait, **WHAT!** " TwiDash screamed.

"That's the reaction I expected," Twilight Velvet trolled said, mockingly.

Everyone face hoofed. "Bark!" a random diamond dog-like creature yelled out of nowhere before disappearing.

"Burn," Shining Armor laughed and high fived Spike.

"I guess the random diamond dog creature thingy knows that she is bad at trolling ponies," Twilight laughed. Everyone but Spike, Fluttershy, Luna, Pinkie Pie, and Shining Armor looked at her like she was crazy.

"How did you understand what _Bark_ meant?" AJ asked.

"What do you mean _Bark_?" Spike questioned, "All I heard was, 'Don't try to troll ponies mom!', although why he called her mom is odd."

"Nevermind let's just eat the weird creature gone now anyway," Celestia replied.

"The Moon Dog is not gone he just went back to where he came from," Luna stated.

"Bye, Rahs," Pinkie Pie waved.

 **After the long argument between the 2**

"OKAY WILL THEE STOP ARGUING OR DO I HAVE TO PUNISH BOTH OF THEE WITH THEE STARE!"Fluttershy said in a royal Canterlot voice before holding back a laugh.

"Okay," Celestia and Luna fluttershied whispered, clearly suprised and worried.

 **After they all finished dinner**

"Okay, so now that we have all eaten," Rainbow Dash started.

Twilight finished, "Let's NOT have a public wedding."

"And also let's have it-," Rainbow continued.

Twilight and Rainbow stared into each other's eyes, shook their heads and said in perfect unison, "Tonight!"

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0

"WHAT!" everyone else screamed in unison.

"We want our wedding tonight at twilight," Rainbow explained.

"You are saying you want your wedding in 1 hour?!" Cadence questioned.

"Yes, and we knew that was in an hour, we just want to make it special soooo, Dad I was wondering if you could still do the Sonic Rainboom like you used to be able to? Rainbow Dash asked.

Maybe, but why?" Rainbow Blaze asked, two seconds later, "Nevermind I get it."

"Honey, can you explain it to me?" Rainbowshine asked Rainbow Blaze.

"Sure, Dash wants me to create a _rainbow_ during the time of _twilight_ so they can get married at a time when both of them are near each other's 'element' to say," Blaze explained.

"Soo romantic," Rainbowshine giggled.

 **Most of the Wedding Later**

 **Setting** Rainbow Dash is standing at the altar as the equivalent of the groom, with Daring Do and Fluttershy as her bridesmaids and Scootaloo as her Best Mare(turns out engaged ponies can be bridesmaids/best mare). Twilight is standing where the bride should be with Applejack as a bridesmaid, Spike as a 'bridescolt' and somehow Sunset Shimmer as her Best Mare. And as ringbearer Cinnamon Roll.

"Now Rainbow Dahlia Dash, do you take Princess Twilight Dahlia Veronica Sparkle to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Cadence asked Rainbow Dash.

"I do."

"And do you Princess Twilight Dahlia Veronica Sparkle take Rainbow Dahlia Dash to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Cadence asked Twilight.

"I do."

"May we have the rings?" Cadence asked. Cinnamon Roll walked up with one horn ring and two magic wing rings. Twilight and Rainbow each put the others' rings where they go. "Then By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you..." Rainbow Blaze creates a sonic rainboom, " two wives. You may kiss the bride," Cadence finished.

 **10 Minutes Later**

"Now I know this is sooner than expected but do you think you could perform the spell now?" Rainbow Dash asked Princess Celestia.

"I'll do it this time sister, but I believe we should go to the hospital first," Luna stated.

"Good idea," Twilight agreed.

 **Later at Canterlot Hospital**

"So what seems to be happening?" Doctor Horse Sr. asked, not noticing that all of the Princesses were in the room.

"These two young mares are having a foal and one of the is beginning her labor," Princess Luna stated.

"Wha-," Doctor Horse started to say before gaining his composure, "Okay, do you know how far apart the contractions are?"

"Luna is going to use the special spell for them," Princess Celestia whispered into his ear.

"Oh, then, by all means, go ahead, while I go get the pregnancy team," Doctor Horse said.

"He knows?" Twilight questioned.

"Doctor Horse's family created the spell so yes," Celestia stated.

"Oh-kay," Rainbow stated.

"Starting the spell to go to four months to start," Luna stated.

"Okay, you're doing both of them right?" Celestia questioned.

"I can try," Luna stated.

"Okay, wait what do you mean try?" Celestia asked.

"We only did this spell on one organism at a time before," Luna admitted.

"Stop the spell Luna, now!" Celestia worried.

"We can't it has to go through all four months," Luna worried.

"Okay, but remember to focus then," Celestia sighed.

 **An unknown amount of time later**

"What happened?" a strange new voice said, dizzily.

"Good question, but here is a better one, who are you?" Celestia asked the new unicorn colt who appeared out of nowhere

"He is our son and Luna transported us through time and gave us the experiences to match," Rainbow said, still very dizzy.

"It has been roughly 9 years since my birth," the colt said, "And my name is Rainbow Casia StarFlight."

"He was born at 12:04 am," Twilight stated.

"So you were born a minute ago," Pinkie stated.

"Also can I have my glasses now, mom? My eyes look better with them on," Rainbow StarFlight asked.

"Sure here you go," Twilight said, conjuring a pair of light purple glasses.

"Now where is-," Rainbow StarFlight started to say before a moon dog appeared out of a portal,"There you are bro!"

"Bro?" Everyone questioned.

"Yes, this is Silva Lupus Dash, Rainbow StarFlight's twin brother," Twilight stated.

"He came out with Rainbow StarFlight for some reason that we don't understand, but we had him tested and he is genetically our son," Rainbow explained.

"I don't want to know," AJ said walking out of the room.

 **The Next Day**

"Wow, I didn't think the Castle would have my room just the way I remember it!" StarFlight cheered.

"Woof!" Silva said. (Translation "Egghead")

"Silva, you know better use pony words, please," Rainbow asked, "We can't understand you if you speak like that. Also don't call your brother an Egghead."

"Fine, but I still don't know how you found out," Silva said.

"I'm going to the gameroom, so I can play O&O," Silva said, and as if on cue Spike and Big Mac appear out of nowhere, and Rainbow StarFlight perked his ears. "Cool it works," he grinned.

"What are you waiting for lets play," Spike said.

'Whoosh'

A lasso goes flying through the air. "Please AJ just a few hours," Spike pleaded.

"Fine, but only 3 hours, I got plans for you later," AJ said rubbing her tail against his face.

"Thanks," Spike said.

"Buck, that usually works," AJ cursed.

Then Spike, Silva, Rainbow StarFlight, and Big Mac all played Ogres & Oubliettes for exactly 3 hours


End file.
